The word “gaming” refers to two different concepts in the entertainment industry. In one context, sometimes referred to as entertainment gaming, the word “gaming” refers to computer or video games in which play is conducted from a gaming console, arcade machine, personal computer, cellular telephone, personal digital assistant (“PDA”), or the like. In entertainment gaming, the player usually exercises skill, logic, strategy, and luck to influence the outcome of the game. Games within the entertainment gaming genre may take many different forms, including games for individuals to compete against a computer-controlled opponent (or a standard, such as a game timer or minimum score), games for individuals to compete against other individuals, games for teams to compete against other teams, or the like. While some games involve some payment, the payment is not a “wager.” That is, entertainment games usually require a payment for the purchase or license of the game and/or a payment to play the game in a specific forum, such as specially designated networks or the like. However, such a payment is not in the form of a wager since the payment is typically not staked for participation in the game and typically is not used to determine eligibility for a tangible prize.
Entertainment games may be conducted in single player or multi-player environments with each player playing the game at a separate terminal, such as a personal computer, that communicates with a server coordinating the game. Massively Multi-player Online Games (“MMOG”) such as World of Warcraft™ and EverQuest™ are examples of games with multi-player play. Real time simulation (“RTS”) games such as Farmville™ and Mafia Wars™ are examples of games with multi-player social interaction. The advent of social networking websites, such as Facebook™, has drawn even more players to games with multi-player play and/or multi-player social interaction.
Many of these entertainment games include elements of skill, strategy, or other player interaction which influences the outcome of the game. The outcome of the entertainment game typically includes a score, level, achievement, or the like, which is usually non-tangible in that it has no value other than bragging rights.
The word “gaming” may also be used to refer to wagering games and gambling games. Regardless of whether the gaming occurs in a physical, brick-and-mortar casino or a virtual, online casino, these types of casino or wagering games usually include three components: a wager, chance, and a reward. That is, casino or wagering games are usually games in which the outcome of a wager, that is, the reward, is determined by chance, which predominates over every other factor, including skill. For example, chance predominates in card games such as poker, blackjack, or the like, even though some skill is involved. Specifically, chance, rather than the player's skill, determines which cards are dealt to the players, which cards are dealt to a dealer, if any, which cards are cut from the deck or shoe of cards, and so forth. In other wagering games, such as reel slot games, numbers games (such as keno, lotto, pull tabs, or the like), dice games, wheel games (such as roulette), or the like, chance is the only factor to determine the outcome of the wagering game, with skill having no influence on the symbols or numbers drawn, rolled, or spun.
As may be appreciated, the outcomes of wagering games can usually be determined by the strict probabilities that govern the games and, therefore, the hold for the game operator over the long term can be predicted. As may further be appreciated, this may not be true for skill games, in which the outcomes would vary from player to player based on the player's skill. As may be appreciated, wagering games must be operated for a profit over the long term and would generally not operate games that allow certain players to improve their performance through practice. Consequently, casinos will not, and in some jurisdictions cannot, offer gambling games in which skill predominates (or even affects) the determination of the outcome of the gambling game.
A well-known consequence of the difference between skill games and chance games is the way in which casinos offer poker games versus how casinos offer house banked games. As may be appreciated, poker, in which skill plays a factor, is typically offered only in a player-banked or parimutuel form. In online poker and other player-banked games, massive volumes of players are required to maintain liquidity. In a player-banked game a player-banker banks the other players' wagers and in a parimutuel game, the players contribute to a pot that is awarded to the winning player(s). While player-banked and parimutuel games are more predictable in the short term because the casino operator does not collect losing wagers and pay winning wagers, the casino operator only collects a small fee for administering and operating the game. This fee is levied regardless of the outcome of the game, so the casino operator makes money on every game. However, because the fee is generally low, the casino operator must generally have a high volume of play to be profitable. Because the online casino only makes a small rake on each poker game, the online casino must ensure that a large volume of players, and hence a large volume of pots to rake, are processed by the site.
Conversely, house-banked games, i.e., those games in which the online casino operator banks wagers by collecting losing wagers and paying winning wagers, are particularly profitable for casinos because the games include a built-in house edge that guarantees the game will be profitable in the long term. However, the win or loss from these games can fluctuate wildly in the short term, such as when a player has a winning streak, and the casino operator must maintain a reserve of cash to pay off all winning bets.